


a changed meaning

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [77]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fusion, No Dialogue, Romance, SU - Freeform, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As they grew, their relationship evolved.





	a changed meaning

Steven and Connie had loved each other for a very long time.

 

It had started as a budding friendship between two very special kids, who slowly grew closer and closer as time passed. They laughed together, cried together, and soon told each other secrets, and trusted the other with their fault.

 

It was a beautiful relationship that was blossoming, they felt happy, had found a true friend that always was there for them. That always listened, and never judged. A friend that was always there to help, during bad nights, helping with a video game boss, and a friend that helped you heal corrupted gems and give Homeworld gems more and more freedom. They had traveled far away from their own star system.

 

And then as they got older, it turned into something more.

 

Blushing, a shy first kiss after watching the newest Dogcopter movie together, as a token of goodbye for the night, followed by a thank you.

 

The nervousness that night, afraid that they had eased up.

 

They hadn’t, far from it.

 

It felt right, like being whole in a way.

 

Soon, they felt like two halves of the same person, their love being so strong, never growing weaker.

 

The meaning of Stevonnie changed to them. Yes, Stevonnie had always been their love for each other, but now it was different, and both Steven and Connie found themselves staying fused for longer and longer.

 

And they wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Their love, had a form, and with time, it would only grow stronger.

 

And this, had all started with a shy friendship between two children stuck in a bubble in the ocean.

 

It had grown into so much more.

 

Would they have guessed it would have turned out like this, all this years ago?

 

No. But that was the wonderful part.

 

They couldn’t be happier, to be where they were.


End file.
